


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin-centric, Dorks in Love, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Falling In Love, Figure Skater Yuta, Ice Skating, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nakamoto Yuta Has Long Hair, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Photographer Sicheng, Photographer Winwin, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, alternate universe - figure skating, everyone can see it, photographer Taeil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**10:24 AM**

"That was a great shoot Sicheng,thanks for your help."

Sicheng waved his hand dismissively at Taeil."Don't worry about it,it was the least I could do. "He reassured the older male."Besides,I haven't really had that much of a schedule lately so it wasn't that hard to make time for it."


End file.
